fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
DestroyerBRAND
Summary S.C.A.R (Strategize.Conquer.Assimilate.Revitalize) are a race of machines discovered by an Agent. The Destroyers are the juggernaut of the SCAR empire, and who's main purpose is to help expand the empire by Terra-forming their planet, finding new planets to colonise and serving as from outsiders. R.I.F.T (Robotic Intelligence Federation for Terminating) After the successful recruitment of the organisation previously know as "SCAR", the Agents bestowed them with great power and allowed them the ability to fight in the war against the Eternals. The Destroyers now serve has a main guardian role for heavier space ships, often being deployed as advanced guards. A small legion usually serves as commanders when there are no UAC leaders present in a battle. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, at least 6-B | 3-C, higher with overcharge. 3-B overtime Name: DestoryerBRAND Origin: Operation Endgame Gender: Irrelevant Age: Irrelevant Classification: Robot, Terra-former, Peacekeeper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Information Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 6), Regeneration (High-Mid), Flight, Explosion Manipulation, Nanotechnolgy, Hacking, Forcefield Creation, Self repair via energy, energy Absorption, Overcharge Modules (via absorbing energies beyond system capacity), Probability Manipulation, Minor Adaptation (Can react to other hackers and overcome them easily, can also change it's molecular structure to be resistant to natural things like acid, fire, and electrical magnetic surges), Information Analysis, Limited Precognition (Can calculate outcomes at a highly advanced rate), Durability Negation (Via Nano Attack). Attack Potency: Small Island level (Beams can cause shock waves across islands), at least Country level overtime (Can turn itself into a swarm of metal that can wipe out entire countries) | Galaxy level (Comparable to Despair Eternal), higher with overcharge. Multi-Galaxy level overtime (A legion of Destroyers managed to erase a collection of galaxies) Speed: Lightspeed Reactions (As an advanced intelligence, the hive mind can react at the speed of light itself), with Sub-Relativistic+ flight/movement speed (Took 8 hours to fly to the nearest planet), Relativistic with overcharge (Can accelerate to 34% the speed of light), likely higher depending on the amount and power of the energy absorbed. | Massively FTL+ (Can fly to other galaxies in minutes), higher with overcharge Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Island level with armour (All robots are plated with metal, capable of taking physical blows from Destroyers and bombardment from Broodmothers), Continent level with Shielding (All shielding is derived from the same shielding technology used to shield the planet from large meteorites that hit the planet) | Galaxy level armour (Made of some of the rarest materials in the universe to protect the higher ranking combatants), with Galaxy level shields (All forces share the same shielding technology), higher with overcharge. Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Varies depending on the tech used Standard Equipment: *Particle Accelerator Beams *Pulse Cannons *Rockets Intelligence: Super Genius. Unparalleled A.I mind rivals that of an Agent and is likely higher, is capable of calculating almost nigh-infinite outcomes in seconds.Nigh-Omniscient in its RIFT form as it has a collective information of the entire universe. Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nano Attack:' Turns itself into trillions of microscopic nanobots that attack on an atomic level. Is used to breakdown stronger foes and debris. *'Particle Accelerator Beams:' The physical matter in the nanites super-heat, allowing a charge to build up and be projected towards the target. When energy is being overcharged, it allows for increased damage. The beams are capable of piercing through metals, like a knife as hot as a sun reaching supernova, through melted butter. *'Pulse Cannons:' Pulse cannons are similar to accelerator beams, but instead focus on single, but more powerful blasts. This is primarily used for stopping power and for causing shields to stress. *'Rockets:' The Rockets used are extremely intelligent. They can turn into microscopic nano-machines to avoid being shot down, and turn back into a projectile after the shot has passed through it. The rockets can counter flares as they tend to move towards the larger target it can sense. The missiles have a form anti-missile missiles to avoid being countered with other missiles. Any on-board missiles can also be primed to use as normal explosives. *'Overcharge:' If the energy being used is more powerful, it makes the unit better in combat. Extending beyond maximum capacity also allows for an increased damage boost since the excess energy needs to be used without being wasted. Key: S.C.A.R | R.I.F.T Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Operation Endgame Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Robots Category:Information Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Matter Users Category:Hackers Category:Shield Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7